Art is an Insult
by kallou
Summary: okay if you read my profile you'll seen this and know why. This is a OcKiba and I just want you to R&R cuase is just a two-shot and damn well don't skip it coz it a OC in it read my profile for more. Im nice enough to read ur's storys so return the favor.
1. art

**Okay so I forgot about this part sorry, well this is a Oc kiba pairing and if you don't know my OC please go read her up on my profile this story here to help some people see what Oc's are like in storys if their the main pairing but I do take a good few hours out of my life reading all of your storys if I seen any Gaasaku and read them so why can't you just return the favor and read this my next chap wont be out till the end of the week if not sooner. So please don't judge my oc and skip reading this story I want to know what you think flames and all it how i can become a better writer. So thank you and please read and review don't fave and alreat this if you're not really gonna read this.**

**Also Ookami is my Oc but Kagura is sasusaku-kun go read her storys ^^ Also i do not own naruto or MK characters**

**

* * *

**

'Oh fuck she gonna kill me when she see this score.' Looking at the low grade she sighed her sister was gonna throw a fit when she gets her hands on this.

She frown her small mind thinking of the different things that Kagura could and most likely will do to her, when she steps a foot back in to their dorm room.

Her silver eyes look towards the dorms and gave a shudder, ' maybe if I wait outside till the last few minutes before her next class I can get in say hi and take- no, she'll just get to class late and the teachers won't mind it she their favorite student of all. Maybe if I go in and run to my room get my art supplies then I can... no, she just beat me to the door before I could make it. Damn she's a fast little bugger.'

Swiping away her short black and white hair out of her eyes she walk on not bothering to say sorry when she bump into others.

'If I go in there to late then I might miss my art class, and today it a new project. What was it called oh yeah pfft open figure session.' She needed this lesson if she wanted to get a good grade in at least one of her classes.

"Oh fuck I'm so dead." She look at anything but where she was going, just so she could see what could be her last moments and sighed when a door with their number on it came into view.

If anything could scared her it would opening that door and finding her sister on the other side narrow eyes and all.

Putting in her keys she unlock everything without a sound, the slowly open the door and peek her head through. 'cost is clear.' Shifting her body through the small amount that was open she close the door walking in to take her shoes off and made her way in to the living room she was surprise when she saw a note by her couch and read it.

_Hey Oka going to the bug museum with Shino, don't wait up my classes are cancel due to the teacher getting food poisoning._

_Oh and dinners in the fridge don't burn the dorm down with the microwave again_. She couldn't help but feel her eye brow twitching on the last comments it had only been one time and it was their last room not the whole dorm.

_Oh and don't forget to study in you're free time have fun in class, oh and I know you got you're score back you better have something above a 62 or eles. _

_Love you're baby sis Kagura._

_P.s don't go to sleep winter starting and I know you're like some animal and will sleep all the way through it, if no one their to wake you up._

_P.s.s I bet you took longer getting here so I have you're stuff ready by the table._

_P.s.s.s You're gonna be late to class if you don't leave now. -.-'_

Ookami eyes widen and snap her head to the clock to see it was 6:27pm. Her class started at 7:00 and it was on the other side of the compose, groaning she drop the note and ran to the coffee table picking up her bag.

And ran for the door, her key wouldn't get out of her pants pocket, "Shit don't do this to me now."

"Yes," she pull the door shut and lock up both locks then turn and pull forward only to be choke back by the scarf that Kagura made for her.

She cry, "NOO!! " And started to unlock both locks and pull her red scarf out then shut it back up and began locking it.

She turn around and took off again with her bag on her side. She ran towards the halls and skid to a stop.

"You better go another way I just started mopping this area not to long ago and I'll be damn if I let anyone walk on it while it still wet." The old man was stubboren she have had arguments with this guy before and he wouldn't budge.

"UGH!!" Taking off down the other hall way she travel around the dorms till she got out and made a run for her class.

Pulling out her cell to check the time, 'shit it 6:49.'

She ran and saw a wall where she would have to make a left and fallow it till she got to the opening of it but today she was gonna jump for it.

'Here goes nothing' Her long legs hit the ground and she was off like a wolf after a deer, 'Yes I didn't break anything!'

She was now getting to the art studios and look at the clock above the building 6:58.

She would make it if she would remember that the doors had to be pull open not push. Now her face hurt and she would get yelled out later by her teacher and sister. She wipe away what ever blood tickle from her lip when she bit it trying to run and push open the door.

Groaning she made it to class, no one even bother to turn their heads to see who it was, they all knew and didn't care.

"Why it good to see that you've made it just in time for the session tonight, we will be learning about the human body by drawing it."

'Fuck I got to sit in front of the stand. I thought people would be fighting to sit in the front.' Her eyes travel the room everyone was sitting in the back and all the seats there were taken.

She frown when some of the other adults were looking at their papers like they were embarrassed to look up and around them.

'What the hell were just drawing some person standing around.'

"Okay class please give a warm welcome to are model. He done this before so if you have any questions please ask ."

With that she left to go grade papers in her office.

She look up form her tools and paper to see a tan young man in a red robe stepping on to the stand, his tousled brown spikes of hair, dark brown eyes, and clean-shave jaw.

She wounder why he had two red fangs tattoos on his face or if that was a birth mark. He caught her eyes and smirk giving her a playful wink.

Her eyes narrow she knew she had seen him but where. 'Of course Kagura boyfriend's bestie. Oh god no he was that guy who hit on every girl when Shino had that party last year.'

The white of her eyes grew when he untie his belt and slip the robe off reviling him self right in front of her. She look from his feet then move north blushing and went up to his face he had a Wolfy smirk that held a great deal of cockiness to him, as theirs eyes meant again he look her up and down and nodded to her.

Her thin brown twitched and she look around every one was drawing and trying to look at him the least amounts as possible and the ones that weren't were fan girls that were just eyeing him like candy.

He did a pose that would give her a better view of him, his smirk getting bigger as she started to blush more it was hard when her mind would start to think of some thing else and she would have to get back to her drawing, and would have to look up again.

By the time that she gotten down much as she needed. Her silver eyes went around the room it was taking the others longer to draw and class only had a few minutes left so looking up she lift her hand.

She was gonna get pay back for all the showing and making her blush moments. "I have a question."

The other people in the room turn their heads to her wondering why she asking when they're about to leave.

He purr " Yeah anything for you."

His eyes lidded and cloaking.

She smile and blush a little doing what she saw Kagura do when Shino talk to her like that.

" Well I was wondering why is it so small?"

He frown and blush grabbing the robe while she left with her bag running back to the dorms, before she could get out the doors she heard laughter coming form the art room.

She was holding her ribs as she unlock the door and walk in dropping her bag she only got five feet when she was tackle by her sister being choke.

"What did I say about you're score! How the hell did you get a 32 we spent all week last week shoving anything that would be on it in to that head of yours?!"

She was turning blue and mange out a " Sorry...can't...breathe....." before blacking out.

Kagura face palm, she knew that Ookami had another test coming up in four days and had got Shino to make a study date, and he had invited his friend to be her sister blind date when they go, ' I'll tell her tomorrow she gonna need the studying energy for the date'.

Kagura got a blanket and pillow sticking it under the girl's head and place the warm blanket over her so she wouldn't catch anything. And went to bed.


	2. brid eats worm wolf eats dod

**Ok do I lied about it being up at the end of the week, but I never said witch week so yeah.... "I will from this day forth will no long write crapy storys again. Or will I...." You never know. But yes thanks to the help of tukixoxo and I am now done and I am really sorry I burnt out my brain trying to have a good ending but it turn out sucky yes I know that rude. I do not own naruto wish I did but god hates me TT TT. ps let me know if I should contuine to write more or not this is the ending chap. Also there is some lime down there .**

He wanted to sleep in more, not wanting to get out and face the world today. It was a Friday and he didn't have any classes but Shino had insisted he should get up and be ready to go down to the cafe a few blocks away from his apartment. Letting out a groan he turned away from the light shining through his windows. Kiba coughed when he breathed in his dog's fur, now he was up. Sitting up in his king size bed he lifted both his arms above his head, arching his back so it could pop. His hands rake his tousled brown spikes, as his feet hit the cold floor follow by his warm blanket. He scratched his bare hind looking around to find some cloths. He looked up as Akamaru barked informing him that he was heading to the kitchen for his breakfast. Picking up a black t-shirt and red boxers he made his way to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smirk at his reflection. His body was tan and muscular. He wasn't shallow; he just knew that girls always liked guys with abs and a firm body. He had a physic that many would envy; the only downside was how hard he had to work out to keep it. The girls would always try to hang off of him trying to feel his muscles. He really didn't care; it was defiantly an ego booster… Except for that one time when Naruto had dragged him off to this new bar and it turn out to be a gay bar. He punched the blonde's lights out after a guy felt him up. He step in to his bathtub and turn on the shower.

The water hit his back 'man I needed this.'

Closing his dark brown eyes he frown, that woman's comment about being too small kept biting at him. His frown deepened as he looked down at his shaft. It wasn't smaller than the norm. He had seen enough naked guys in the lock room to verify that. If anything he took pride in knowing that his girth was wider than most. His mind kept replaying the moment over and he growled in frustration. Who did she think she was anyway? What made her think that she could make a comment like that and get away with him not retaliating?  
He could picture her sitting there in her baggy clothes. Her white and black hair hanging down by her chin, just getting in the way of her face. Her deep sharp silver like eyes mocking him. Her lips in a smirk, they were thin but look oh so kissable an-. What?!?! His eyes snap open. There was no way that he was thinking about her in that way. When had he closed his eyes anyway? He told himself to breathe. As he exhaled his eyes wonder down to his hard on. 'Damn it! Just great… I get a hard on thinking about a female who embarrassed the fuck out of me in front of a whole class.' He quickly finished his shower. He was aroused, the best way to start a new day if he didn't say so himself. Turning around he shut the water off. Kiba grabbed the towel by the sink and started to dry off his body. He let the towel lay across his shoulders as he walked into the room, his erection throbbing with anticipation.

"Where is it?" Kiba mused out loud. Flopping down on his bed he looked around for his stash. His eyes lighted up when he found it between his bed and the wall. He reached over opening it up. He flipped through it, giving his member slow pumps, looking for any girl that would do. Leaning back against his head board he look at the white almost blonde girl, she was in a school girl uniform. The skirt was so small that it didn't even cover her. She was on her knees leaning back so the skirt wouldn't hide anything. He scoffed. The skirt wouldn't have covered anything anyway. The picture showed off her sex. Her hair was tied up and her red eyes said it all, fuck me senseless. One arm was behind her holding her up. The other was holding her black glasses with the temple arm in her mouth. She was wearing a tiny school uniform. Her shirt was undone with no bra. His member grew harder. Smirking he let his mind wonder to his fantasy. He imagined the girl was there with him.

He saw her crawl over on all fours her hands push up from the bed as she sat in front of him. She lean back like she did in the picture her full lips gave him a smile as her eyes slowly wondered from his lust filled eyes down to his harden member. He didn't know how she would sound so he just went with a bell like voice. She giggled as she lean forward arching her back out so he could get a better view of her B-cups. He gasp when his hand tightened the grip on his cock. He wanted more as he thought of the girl doing it for him. Feeling his pre-come drip down his shaft he spat into his large hand and using his thumb to rub the slit. Growing even harder when his other hand felt its way down his body to his sack. Kiba picture everything. The girl pumping him as she used her nails to starch down his chest to his balls.

'Mmm babe you like this don't cha.' She stroked him a few times then squeeze a little bit harder, his breath was turning into pants as she went faster. Sweat built up, his body starting to jerk into his palm, gasping when she pull at his boys.

"Fuck yeah…" Kiba jr. was pulsing. His seed throbbing to be released. Throwing his head back as the fire in his groin began to burn within he couldn't help but grunt and rub himself faster with more force. When his mind added her putting her mouth on his tip he couldn't hold back the moan that passed through his clenched teeth. As she engulfed his tool Kiba wrapped both hands around his shaft. Thrusting a couple of times into both hands he felt that they were nowhere near the "correct" wetness to mimic the way her tongue would feel as it wrapped around his penis. Taking his hand away he spit into it some more. He open his eyes as he picture her looking up at him, her eyes had change from red to silver. As she pushed her hair away from her face he could see the black tips standing out against the rest of her paleness. His cock was swelling up; he would be at his peak soon. Then there was a sudden pleasurable feeling as his balls tighten and then felt his release overflow. He looked back down hoping to see the girl still there but grunted when all he saw was his hand cover in his hot, sticky white cum. He reached with his other hand to get his towel that had slipped from his shoulder during his… activity… and wipe up his mess. He ran to the restroom to wash his hands. His eyes wandered over to the clock.

"Oh shit I'm gonna be late." Jumping out of the bathroom he threw on the clothes he had pick out and ran into the front room picking up his books that Shino had mentioned he bring. Akamaru let out a small whine as his master stop to pet him, and he bark back happily as he saw his master head out the door. His legs carry him down to the cafe, Shino would be piss if he didn't show up on time. He slowed down as he walked up to the door. He pulled open the door and look around. He wave to his best friend. Shino didn't wave back, instead he just look back at the two figures seated in front of him. Kiba's attention was drawn to the two people. One was a sandy haired girl. 'So this is Shino girlfriend. Wonder if she cute.' He looked towards the other person. Said person was wearing a hooded sweater so he couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. Shrugging he made his way towards their table. Shino's girl must have hear him approaching because she looked over her shoulder to look at him. He made his way over winking at the young lady that he assumed to be Shino girlfriend and she smiled. Returning the smile Kiba pulled the chair next to Shino and sat down. That was when he looked over at the other occupant of the table. His smile was wipe off when he saw the girl narrow eyes.'Oh shit it her.' He put on a force smile and put his hand out.

"Hey you're from the art class yesterday." She looked at his hand and raised a thin eyebrow. The girl next to her smack the other one's head.

"Oka be nice and shake his hand." She mummer something and grab his head shaking it then pull it back, placing it back under her chin.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a bit shy when it comes to new people. By the way my names Kagura, and this is my sister Ookami" 'Shy my ass. And wait sister?! They don't even look alike.'

"Oka be nice and shake his hand." She mummer something and grab his head shaking it then pull it back, placing it back under her chin.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a bit shy when it comes to new people. By the way my names Kagura, and this is my sister Ookami" 'Shy my ass. And wait sister?! They don't even look alike.'

"Oh that okay and besides I doubt she shy. After all she was the only one who actually asked me a question yesterday. The rest of the class wouldn't even look at me." He grinned and looked back to Kagura's puzzled look while her sister was a bit red. 'Oh so she does have emotions. This will be good.' They started talking Kagura was chatting while Shino nodded and answer back on some of the formulas that she needed help on. Kiba kept his eyes on Ookami as she glare back at him. He was gonna make her regret her question. They had to pull away from their little staring contest to answer the waitress as she came up asking them about what they would like to have. Kiba answer with a water and grill cheese sand witch. The waitress looked over

"And you?" With a sigh Ookami answered.

"Tomato soup." Kiba sat there thinking over his plan. He inwardly smirked. Pay back was going to be a bitch.

"Kiba there was a reason why I told you to be here." Kagura nodded and said with a smile, "Oka, admit it, you need tutoring, sorry honey but it's true," Kagura shrugged, "So do I, so I got Shino to tutor me and arrange his... Buddy here to tutor you, whatdaya think?"

Kiba watch as the edge of her lips pull down into a frown and look over to her new 'tutor'. He smile showing his teeth off. "So lets get started shall we?"

His books were in front of him he wanted to gets this done and over with but also wanted to make her suffer nice and slow. He watch as she leaned over towards the side of her chair to get her books out. His eyes went from hers to her neck then lower to the small gab where the collar of the shirt was underneath her open red sweater. He lean a bit forward opening his book up so he didn't look like a perv when his eyes watch her chest move about when she pull out her books. Kiba caught a glimpse of blood red laces. 'So she likes red,wonder what else she likes...Wait NO! Bad Kiba she is the enemy. We do not get to look at the enemy's breast and get hard on off of it.'

He pause then lean back to look down at his pants, 'Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?! She doesn't even have nice tits like other girls do.' Can't helping him self his eyes travel back to her chest as she was opening up to the chapter for her math class. Her eyes glaring at the book, hoping to die or suddenly burst into flames. Making sure that he got a good look he turn his head over to see Shino holding Kagura hand his thumb rubbing the top of her hand in a comfort way.

'well that one way of getting rid of a boner look at your creepy best best friend doing things with his girlfriend.'

"How do you solve this problem?"

He jump surprised she was talking to him he snapped his eyes to meet hers. She held the book in front of his face. His eyes look at the problem then he did the math in his head. "The answer is 25.46" He smirk he was gonna show her how smart he was.

The book was yank away from his face he flinch when her icy stare meant with him. "I thought you were smart."

Yanking the book back he look at the question over and redid the math.'What the hell is she talking about? That the right answer.' His brows pull together "what are you talking about the answer is right."

"You're suppose to be tutoring me not telling me the answers." She smirk "Or is your brain as small as your boy."

Opening his mouth he was about to make a come back when the waitress sat down their meals. "If you need anything just ask." And with that she left.

His dark brown eyes narrow at his sand witch, then he smirk at the comeback that he came up with. Looking up he open his mouth to pause. He watch as her spoon scoop up the res soup and made it way to her lips. She slid the spoon in then slowly brought it out. Her eyes were on her math book, as he watch this happen a few more times. Then a scene started to play in his head.

Her mouth on his penis sliding up and down. He could feel his shaft hardening. He shook that image out of his head. His eyes snapping close 'Dead puppies dead puppies.' After a few of those he breathe out a sigh. He look back up to her she was watching him. 'Shit why is she looking at me?'

He was starting to worry she was just looking at him with a blank stare. He hope that she would say something or else he was gonna yell at her to do so. Sweat pile up his breathing start to speed up.

"You have a dog." It wasn't a question it was a statement that made his mind go blank for a second.

"Uh I do? I mean yeah I do. How you know?" His hand made it way to the back of his head as he scratch it.

"You have dog hair on you, plus you have a few scratch marks on your arms." She pointed out the line marks, her finger ghosting over his skin. He sturdier at her touch and frown when she pull her finger back. Her skin was cold and there was very little warmth to it. He felt himself wanting to reach out and warm her up. But then he frown if he kept thinking like that he was gonna end up in the restroom masturbating.

Sighing he look at the page number that she was on and flip to his book. He saw her taking out a note pad and pencil, he shrug guessing that she was gonna take notes. He started to pointed out a problem and show her where the numbers would go to get the answer, this went on for five minuets. He stop to eat his cold grill cheese sand witch. The taste would've been better if it was warmer. He stop his next bite when Ookami scoop up some of her still warm soup. Not thinking about it he reach over and dipped his sand witch into the warm soup. He smile at the taste of the sand witch noting went better with grill cheese like tomato soup. He sallow the rest then wipe his face clean with a napkin. He lean back and look up to meet the silver eyes of the bitch as he thought it over. Her name meaning wolf and a female wolf is basically a bitch. She pulled her lips back to show off her teeth as she spat to him in a undertone voice.

"What the hell?! That was my soup!"

Blinking he didn't see the problem. "So it not like I took it all."

She growled which sent shivers down his spin.

"I hate it when people touch what mine. And I also hate it when people share there germs ."

He smirk this could be his chance to get revenge. Leaning forward he pick up her spoon and ate some of her soup with it.

She lean back her face in disgust. "What wrong? It not like your gonna catch anything form me, so eat up." He push the spoon towards her lips after he scoop up some more form his last bite.

"Like hell take that an shove it up your ass."

His left brow twitched, he move his head closer to hers. "Oh so now you want to see my ass too? I guess drawing me from the front view made you want me more."

He was being cocky and he love every moment as she lean further in.

"Oh yeah cause there wasn't nothing to see in the front so that why I want to see your ass." He frown as she smirk.

He wasn't gonna give up just yet, "Exactly how many penises have you seen in order to make the assumption that mine is small?" He waited for answer but she look away. "Oh don't tell me that was you're first time seeing one!" He laugh his face turning red but not as red as the girl in front of him. Shino and Kagura look over they saw Kiba laughing while Ookami face grew redder and redder. "Oh man I bet you never even had a boyfriend before, after all who would want a dumb, flat chested dike." He felled out of his chair his lungs burning. He open one of his close eyes to see a pair of feet walking away towards the door. His laughter dieing down as he got back up to rant to her some more. His laughter stop when he notice that the person he was just teasing a minuet ago was gone along with there books. He loo around and saw Kagura and Shino frowning at him. "Hey where did the bit- Ookami go?" He pointed his long finger at the spot the girl was sitting at. Kagura look at the door then back to Shino then to Kiba. "She left when you hit the floor spasming like a duck on crack."  
He frown. "Wait why she leave,what what about the tutoring?"  
Shino push up his glasses. "I doubt that she will want to be tutor by someone who just called her a dumb dike." "Yeah what the hell is wrong with you! Are you some kind of retard or something?" He watch as Kagura pulled out her phone clicking in some numbers then pressing the call button. To him all it was was some payback for the comment, there was nothing to get mad about. He look down at his open book. His head snap up when he heard the girl cuss and watch as she kiss Shino on the lips and bidding a farewell. He watch as she ran out the door running down the sidewalk. He could hear Shino sigh while he pack up. "Hey Shino buddy where you going?" The taller brunette gather his things up while he reply back to his friend. "I'm going on seeing how are study dates left." Kiba was confuse, "Whoa what do you mean by dates?" Shino look over as he slid his pack on his back. "Dates as in when you spend time with someone to make a relationship with." Kiba grab his things and started to walk with the bug geek after putting down some money. "Wait you're telling me that this whole thing was a double date!" He saw his best friend nodded. "Correct." "What the hell Shino! I thought this was just tutoring while you got to tutored and see your girlfriend." Shino stop at his car in got in before starting it up and leaving he gave his friend a few words of advice. "Kagura told me that her sister has a lot in common with you. We thought it would be best if we could have another couple date with us. And seeing that you two were single and were comparable." Kiba mouth was wide open as Shino drove off. After standing there catching fies with his mouth he turn around and left making his way towards his home. As he walk he began to think. That maybe if he had known that this was a date then maybe he wouldn't have try to get back at her. He figure that it wasn't really his fault, if Shino had told him in the first place then he wouldn't have drove her away. Sighing he look up from the ground to fine the apartment door he need. Taking out his keys he unlock the door and open it up. Akamaru bark happily at his master return. "Hey buddy sorry I took long, I get you some lunch made then I'm taking a nap." He walk into the kitchen and gather the things he need for his dogs lunch. After mixing it together he put the bowl down and then petted his furry friend head. He made his way to his room, plopping down. Yawning he turn over on his side closing his eyes. 'Damn it maybe I shouldn't have insulted her even if she insulted me first. Next time I'll think things through.' His mind drifted to sleep after a few mores words. The third time the charmed.  
When he woke up it was already sunset the clouds were a lights pinks to dark reds, he couldn't help but feel bad about earlier so with a sigh he shove his face in to the pillow and scream, feeling better he got up and walking to his bathroom and his reflection in the mirror show some dry drool on his check and some stubble's. Wiping away the dry drool he brought out his saver and got rid of the little annoying hairs. Turning away he made his way out to the front room and pick up his cell, there wasn't any miss calls so he dialed Shin's number. "Hey buddy guess who?" "... Are you really going to make me guess?" Kiba frown, "Oh come on Shino you never want to play games with me." "If you want games you should hang out with Kagura more often." He knew Shino would be raising an eyebrow right about now. "Oh that a great idea how about you call her up and tell her were coming over with pizza and a movie" Kiba grin so much that it hurt he knew that this would work. His friend's voice took on a suspisious tone, but then again, there was always something for a guy like Shino to be suspicious about, "Kiba, what are you up to? Plus I can't give Kagura such short notice like that."  
"Oh come on its not like she willl say no." "..." He knew this was where Shino would glare at him, "Why are you so eager anyway?"  
Kiba eyes winden "Oh well umm you see-" He look around and smile when he saw the notebook, "Well you see Oka left her notebook and I so happen to have it and what better way then to bring someones notebook then to bring pizza and a movie too." 'Please say yes.' "..." There was a pause and Kiba was afraid the phone cut off, He asked if he was still there. "... Kiba, you are a pathetic liar, if you wanted to see Kagura's sister again, next time ask. I don't particularly enjoy being lied to, it's somewhat damaging to dignity and feelings."

His jaw litterly hit the ground. "Ok so I'll get the pizza and movie and you call them up. He grab his wallet and keys and headed out side and up the street to get some pizza he already grab the movie and was gone. Shino hung up the mobile phone, before checking his speed dial for Kagura's home phone number, bringing the phone back to his ear as he pressed the dial button. He could've sighed at the sound of her voice chirping through the phone, "Sumiyaka phsychic Hot-line how may I be of service?" "A psychic hot-line now? You were walmart last time." "Shino! Hi there stranger," He heard her giggle as she said, "Sending verbal hug." "Return times three." She laughed again, "So you calling for any reason this time or only because you wanna check up on me?" There was a smile in her voice, she always used a special tone for him, he noticed it every time. "I thought you could use a treat after all that studying." "A break?" "Yeah, Kiba wants to watch a movie, and you know my parents don't let people over due to work and all that-" "You wanna host it at my house?" Kagura smiled, "No problem Shino, but you can't stay too late because Oka gets pissed when she's sleepy." "Alright, so seven?" "Okay, my favorite number." She chriped, "I'll see you then Shino." "Ok." "Love ya lots." "You too." He hung up the phone and flipped it closed. It was only 30 minutes later when Kiba saw Shino pull up he pick up the pizza and movie and open the door, he got in and shut it before Shino drove off to the the sister's apartment. After a two minute ride up to the elevator they proceed to walk to the dorm room that was Shino girlfriend and sisters. Kiba knock on the door hoping it be the nicer one of the two. And speak of the dog and it will bark. Kagura open the door smiling bright and cheerefully. "Shiny!" She tackle him in to a hug. "It about time you got here, come on in." She pull him in to the hallway then into the front room with her as she plop down on to the couch Shino sat down and wrap an arm around her as she nuzzel up close to him. Kiba fallow and shut the door behind him makeing sure it was lock as he went in the front room and put the two pizzas down so that he could play the movie. "So what movie are we watching?" Kagura head was tilted like a birds. Kiba turn to smile as he stood back up. "Well I got You Me and Durpee." He chuckle a little as she bounce in her spot next to the bug lover. "I love that movie! Let watch it already." He look around for a place to sit but there weren't any places so he had to sit or lay on the floor. He got half way when he notice that someone was missing. "Hey where Oka?" Kagura blink then her mouth from an 'o' shape. "Let me go get her she should be taking her nap." It was only a few minutes till they heard the younger one yelling then slinces. Both the guys look at each other then kiba jump when he heard a scream and laughing. The sandy brown head came runing out and dive for the seat next to her boyfriend. He look over his shoulder to see the older one walk in with feathers in her hair and mouth. He snicker then made room for her as she came closer, her eyes narrow when she saw him. 'Oh she still isn't mad about ealier.' "What is he doing here?" She cross her arms. Shino anwser her qustion before the other male could open his mouth. "He here for the movie and to returnd you your note book back." She look down at him and he smile nodding. She rolled her eyes and look for a place to sit, like it or not you're gonna have to sit next to me.' He watch her sigh then sat down next to him as she reach over and grab a peice of pizza. It was half way in the movie when when he felt extra weight on his arm and look over. He saw white and move a bit to see Ookami asleep on his arm nuzzling it. He smirk then lift his arm up and wrap it around her as she lean on him more and nuzzle even deeper on him. He sat there for awhile untill his eyelids started to close and he was soon asleep. His head resting on hers as they lay against the couch. Kagura smile and nuge Shino in the ribs nodding over to the two on the ground. He look and pull Kagura over to him as they sat there watching the rest of the movie and falling asleep on the counch. THE END

He wanted to sleep in more, not wanting to get out and face the world today. It was a Friday and he didn't have any classes but Shino had insisted he should get up and be ready to go down to the cafe a few blocks away from his apartment. Letting out a groan he turned away from the light shining through his windows. Kiba coughed when he breathed in his dog's fur, now he was up. Sitting up in his king size bed he lifted both his arms above his head, arching his back so it could pop. His hands rake his tousled brown spikes, as his feet hit the cold floor follow by his warm blanket. He scratched his bare hind looking around to find some cloths. He looked up as Akamaru barked informing him that he was heading to the kitchen for his breakfast. Picking up a black t-shirt and red boxers he made his way to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smirk at his reflection. His body was tan and muscular. He wasn't shallow; he just knew that girls always liked guys with abs and a firm body. He had a physic that many would envy; the only downside was how hard he had to work out to keep it. The girls would always try to hang off of him trying to feel his muscles. He really didn't care; it was defiantly an ego booster… Except for that one time when Naruto had dragged him off to this new bar and it turn out to be a gay bar. He punched the blonde's lights out after a guy felt him up. He step in to his bathtub and turn on the shower.

The water hit his back 'man I needed this.'

Closing his dark brown eyes he frown, that woman's comment about being too small kept biting at him. His frown deepened as he looked down at his shaft. It wasn't smaller than the norm. He had seen enough naked guys in the lock room to verify that. If anything he took pride in knowing that his girth was wider than most. His mind kept replaying the moment over and he growled in frustration. Who did she think she was anyway? What made her think that she could make a comment like that and get away with him not retaliating?  
He could picture her sitting there in her baggy clothes. Her white and black hair hanging down by her chin, just getting in the way of her face. Her deep sharp silver like eyes mocking him. Her lips in a smirk, they were thin but look oh so kissable an-. What?!?! His eyes snap open. There was no way that he was thinking about her in that way. When had he closed his eyes anyway? He told himself to breathe. As he exhaled his eyes wonder down to his hard on. 'Damn it! Just great… I get a hard on thinking about a female who embarrassed the fuck out of me in front of a whole class.' He quickly finished his shower. He was aroused, the best way to start a new day if he didn't say so himself. Turning around he shut the water off. Kiba grabbed the towel by the sink and started to dry off his body. He let the towel lay across his shoulders as he walked into the room, his erection throbbing with anticipation.

"Where is it?" Kiba mused out loud. Flopping down on his bed he looked around for his stash. His eyes lighted up when he found it between his bed and the wall. He reached over opening it up. He flipped through it, giving his member slow pumps, looking for any girl that would do. Leaning back against his head board he look at the white almost blonde girl, she was in a school girl uniform. The skirt was so small that it didn't even cover her. She was on her knees leaning back so the skirt wouldn't hide anything. He scoffed. The skirt wouldn't have covered anything anyway. The picture showed off her sex. Her hair was tied up and her red eyes said it all, fuck me senseless. One arm was behind her holding her up. The other was holding her black glasses with the temple arm in her mouth. She was wearing a tiny school uniform. Her shirt was undone with no bra. His member grew harder. Smirking he let his mind wonder to his fantasy. He imagined the girl was there with him.

He saw her crawl over on all fours her hands push up from the bed as she sat in front of him. She lean back like she did in the picture her full lips gave him a smile as her eyes slowly wondered from his lust filled eyes down to his harden member. He didn't know how she would sound so he just went with a bell like voice. She giggled as she lean forward arching her back out so he could get a better view of her B-cups. He gasp when his hand tightened the grip on his cock. He wanted more as he thought of the girl doing it for him. Feeling his pre-come drip down his shaft he spat into his large hand and using his thumb to rub the slit. Growing even harder when his other hand felt its way down his body to his sack. Kiba picture everything. The girl pumping him as she used her nails to starch down his chest to his balls.

'Mmm babe you like this don't cha.' She stroked him a few times then squeeze a little bit harder, his breath was turning into pants as she went faster. Sweat built up, his body starting to jerk into his palm, gasping when she pull at his boys.

"Fuck yeah…" Kiba jr. was pulsing. His seed throbbing to be released. Throwing his head back as the fire in his groin began to burn within he couldn't help but grunt and rub himself faster with more force. When his mind added her putting her mouth on his tip he couldn't hold back the moan that passed through his clenched teeth. As she engulfed his tool Kiba wrapped both hands around his shaft. Thrusting a couple of times into both hands he felt that they were nowhere near the "correct" wetness to mimic the way her tongue would feel as it wrapped around his penis. Taking his hand away he spit into it some more. He open his eyes as he picture her looking up at him, her eyes had change from red to silver. As she pushed her hair away from her face he could see the black tips standing out against the rest of her paleness. His cock was swelling up; he would be at his peak soon. Then there was a sudden pleasurable feeling as his balls tighten and then felt his release overflow. He looked back down hoping to see the girl still there but grunted when all he saw was his hand cover in his hot, sticky white cum. He reached with his other hand to get his towel that had slipped from his shoulder during his… activity… and wipe up his mess. He ran to the restroom to wash his hands. His eyes wandered over to the clock.

"Oh shit I'm gonna be late." Jumping out of the bathroom he threw on the clothes he had pick out and ran into the front room picking up his books that Shino had mentioned he bring. Akamaru let out a small whine as his master stop to pet him, and he bark back happily as he saw his master head out the door. His legs carry him down to the cafe, Shino would be piss if he didn't show up on time. He slowed down as he walked up to the door. He pulled open the door and look around. He wave to his best friend. Shino didn't wave back, instead he just look back at the two figures seated in front of him. Kiba's attention was drawn to the two people. One was a sandy haired girl. 'So this is Shino girlfriend. Wonder if she cute.' He looked towards the other person. Said person was wearing a hooded sweater so he couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. Shrugging he made his way towards their table. Shino's girl must have hear him approaching because she looked over her shoulder to look at him. He made his way over winking at the young lady that he assumed to be Shino girlfriend and she smiled. Returning the smile Kiba pulled the chair next to Shino and sat down. That was when he looked over at the other occupant of the table. His smile was wipe off when he saw the girl narrow eyes.'Oh shit it her.' He put on a force smile and put his hand out.

"Hey you're from the art class yesterday." She looked at his hand and raised a thin eyebrow. The girl next to her smack the other one's head.

"Oka be nice and shake his hand." She mummer something and grab his head shaking it then pull it back, placing it back under her chin.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a bit shy when it comes to new people. By the way my names Kagura, and this is my sister Ookami" 'Shy my ass. And wait sister?! They don't even look alike.'

"Oka be nice and shake his hand." She mummer something and grab his head shaking it then pull it back, placing it back under her chin.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a bit shy when it comes to new people. By the way my names Kagura, and this is my sister Ookami" 'Shy my ass. And wait sister?! They don't even look alike.'

"Oh that okay and besides I doubt she shy. After all she was the only one who actually asked me a question yesterday. The rest of the class wouldn't even look at me." He grinned and looked back to Kagura's puzzled look while her sister was a bit red. 'Oh so she does have emotions. This will be good.' They started talking Kagura was chatting while Shino nodded and answer back on some of the formulas that she needed help on. Kiba kept his eyes on Ookami as she glare back at him. He was gonna make her regret her question. They had to pull away from their little staring contest to answer the waitress as she came up asking them about what they would like to have. Kiba answer with a water and grill cheese sand witch. The waitress looked over

"And you?" With a sigh Ookami answered.

"Tomato soup." Kiba sat there thinking over his plan. He inwardly smirked. Pay back was going to be a bitch.

"Kiba there was a reason why I told you to be here." Kagura nodded and said with a smile, "Oka, admit it, you need tutoring, sorry honey but it's true," Kagura shrugged, "So do I, so I got Shino to tutor me and arrange his... Buddy here to tutor you, whatdaya think?"

Kiba watch as the edge of her lips pull down into a frown and look over to her new 'tutor'. He smile showing his teeth off. "So lets get started shall we?"

His books were in front of him he wanted to gets this done and over with but also wanted to make her suffer nice and slow. He watch as she leaned over towards the side of her chair to get her books out. His eyes went from hers to her neck then lower to the small gab where the collar of the shirt was underneath her open red sweater. He lean a bit forward opening his book up so he didn't look like a perv when his eyes watch her chest move about when she pull out her books. Kiba caught a glimpse of blood red laces. 'So she likes red,wonder what else she likes...Wait NO! Bad Kiba she is the enemy. We do not get to look at the enemy's breast and get hard on off of it.'

He pause then lean back to look down at his pants, 'Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?! She doesn't even have nice tits like other girls do.' Can't helping him self his eyes travel back to her chest as she was opening up to the chapter for her math class. Her eyes glaring at the book, hoping to die or suddenly burst into flames. Making sure that he got a good look he turn his head over to see Shino holding Kagura hand his thumb rubbing the top of her hand in a comfort way.

'well that one way of getting rid of a boner look at your creepy best best friend doing things with his girlfriend.'

"How do you solve this problem?"

He jump surprised she was talking to him he snapped his eyes to meet hers. She held the book in front of his face. His eyes look at the problem then he did the math in his head. "The answer is 25.46" He smirk he was gonna show her how smart he was.

The book was yank away from his face he flinch when her icy stare meant with him. "I thought you were smart."

Yanking the book back he look at the question over and redid the math.'What the hell is she talking about? That the right answer.' His brows pull together "what are you talking about the answer is right."

"You're suppose to be tutoring me not telling me the answers." She smirk "Or is your brain as small as your boy."

Opening his mouth he was about to make a come back when the waitress sat down their meals. "If you need anything just ask." And with that she left.

His dark brown eyes narrow at his sand witch, then he smirk at the comeback that he came up with. Looking up he open his mouth to pause. He watch as her spoon scoop up the res soup and made it way to her lips. She slid the spoon in then slowly brought it out. Her eyes were on her math book, as he watch this happen a few more times. Then a scene started to play in his head.

Her mouth on his penis sliding up and down. He could feel his shaft hardening. He shook that image out of his head. His eyes snapping close 'Dead puppies dead puppies.' After a few of those he breathe out a sigh. He look back up to her she was watching him. 'Shit why is she looking at me?'

He was starting to worry she was just looking at him with a blank stare. He hope that she would say something or else he was gonna yell at her to do so. Sweat pile up his breathing start to speed up.

"You have a dog." It wasn't a question it was a statement that made his mind go blank for a second.

"Uh I do? I mean yeah I do. How you know?" His hand made it way to the back of his head as he scratch it.

"You have dog hair on you, plus you have a few scratch marks on your arms." She pointed out the line marks, her finger ghosting over his skin. He sturdier at her touch and frown when she pull her finger back. Her skin was cold and there was very little warmth to it. He felt himself wanting to reach out and warm her up. But then he frown if he kept thinking like that he was gonna end up in the restroom masturbating.

Sighing he look at the page number that she was on and flip to his book. He saw her taking out a note pad and pencil, he shrug guessing that she was gonna take notes. He started to pointed out a problem and show her where the numbers would go to get the answer, this went on for five minuets. He stop to eat his cold grill cheese sand witch.

The taste would've been better if it was warmer. He stop his next bite when Ookami scoop up some of her still warm soup. Not thinking about it he reach over and dipped his sand witch into the warm soup. He smile at the taste of the sand witch noting went better with grill cheese like tomato soup. He sallow the rest then wipe his face clean with a napkin. He lean back and look up to meet the silver eyes of the bitch as he thought it over. Her name meaning wolf and a female wolf is basically a bitch. She pulled her lips back to show off her teeth as she spat to him in a undertone voice.

"What the hell?! That was my soup!"

Blinking he didn't see the problem. "So it not like I took it all."

She growled which sent shivers down his spin.

"I hate it when people touch what mine. And I also hate it when people share there germs ."

He smirk this could be his chance to get revenge. Leaning forward he pick up her spoon and ate some of her soup with it.

She lean back her face in disgust. "What wrong? It not like your gonna catch anything form me, so eat up." He push the spoon towards her lips after he scoop up some more form his last bite.

"Like hell take that an shove it up your ass."

His left brow twitched, he move his head closer to hers. "Oh so now you want to see my ass too? I guess drawing me from the front view made you want me more."

He was being cocky and he love every moment as she lean further in.

"Oh yeah cause there wasn't nothing to see in the front so that why I want to see your ass." He frown as she smirk.

He wasn't gonna give up just yet, "Exactly how many penises have you seen in order to make the assumption that mine is small?" He waited for answer but she look away.

"Oh don't tell me that was you're first time seeing one!" He laugh his face turning red but not as red as the girl in front of him.

Shino and Kagura look over they saw Kiba laughing while Ookami face grew redder and redder.

"Oh man I bet you never even had a boyfriend before, after all who would want a dumb, flat chested dike." He felled out of his chair his lungs burning.

He open one of his close eyes to see a pair of feet walking away towards the door. His laughter dieing down as he got back up to rant to her some more. His laughter stop when he notice that the person he was just teasing a minuet ago was gone along with there books. He loo around and saw Kagura and Shino frowning at him.

"Hey where did the bit- Ookami go?" He pointed his long finger at the spot the girl was sitting at. Kagura look at the door then back to Shino then to Kiba.

"She left when you hit the floor spasming like a duck on crack."

He frown. "Wait why she leave,what what about the tutoring?"

Shino push up his glasses. "I doubt that she will want to be tutor by someone who just called her a dumb dike."

"Yeah what the hell is wrong with you! Are you some kind of retard or something?" He watch as Kagura pulled out her phone clicking in some numbers then pressing the call button.

To him all it was was some payback for the comment, there was nothing to get mad about. He look down at his open book. His head snap up when he heard the girl cuss and watch as she kiss Shino on the lips and bidding a farewell. He watch as she ran out the door running down the sidewalk.

He could hear Shino sigh while he pack up. "Hey Shino buddy where you going?"

The taller brunette gather his things up while he reply back to his friend.

"I'm going on seeing how are study dates left." Kiba was confuse, "Whoa what do you mean by dates?" Shino look over as he slid his pack on his back.

"Dates as in when you spend time with someone to make a relationship with." Kiba grab his things and started to walk with the bug geek after putting down some money.

"Wait you're telling me that this whole thing was a double date!" He saw his best friend nodded.

"Correct." "What the hell Shino! I thought this was just tutoring while you got to tutored and see your girlfriend." Shino stop at his car in got in before starting it up and leaving he gave his friend a few words of advice.

"Kagura told me that her sister has a lot in common with you. We thought it would be best if we could have another couple date with us. And seeing that you two were single and were comparable." Kiba mouth was wide open as Shino drove off.

After standing there catching fies with his mouth he turn around and left making his way towards his home.

As he walk he began to think. That maybe if he had known that this was a date then maybe he wouldn't have try to get back at her. He figure that it wasn't really his fault, if Shino had told him in the first place then he wouldn't have drove her away. Sighing he look up from the ground to fine the apartment door he need. Taking out his keys he unlock the door and open it up.

Akamaru bark happily at his master return. "Hey buddy sorry I took long, I get you some lunch made then I'm taking a nap." He walk into the kitchen and gather the things he need for his dogs lunch. After mixing it together he put the bowl down and then petted his furry friend head. He made his way to his room, plopping down. Yawning he turn over on his side closing his eyes. 'Damn it maybe I shouldn't have insulted her even if she insulted me first. Next time I'll think things through.' His mind drifted to sleep after a few mores words. The third time the charmed.

When he woke up it was already sunset the clouds were a lights pinks to dark reds, he couldn't help but feel bad about earlier so with a sigh he shove his face in to the pillow and scream, feeling better he got up and walking to his bathroom and his reflection in the mirror show some dry drool on his check and some stubble's. Wiping away the dry drool he brought out his saver and got rid of the little annoying hairs.

Turning away he made his way out to the front room and pick up his cell, there wasn't any miss calls so he dialed Shin's number. "Hey buddy guess who?"

"... Are you really going to make me guess?"

Kiba frown, "Oh come on Shino you never want to play games with me."

"If you want games you should hang out with Kagura more often." He knew Shino would be raising an eyebrow right about now.

"Oh that a great idea how about you call her up and tell her were coming over with pizza and a movie" Kiba grin so much that it hurt he knew that this would work.

His friend's voice took on a suspisious tone, but then again, there was always something for a guy like Shino to be suspicious about, "Kiba, what are you up to? Plus I can't give Kagura such short notice like that."

"Oh come on its not like she willl say no."

"..." He knew this was where Shino would glare at him, "Why are you so eager anyway?"

Kiba eyes winden "Oh well umm you see-" He look around and smile when he saw the notebook, "Well you see Oka left her notebook and I so happen to have it and what better way then to bring someones notebook then to bring pizza and a movie too." 'Please say yes.'

"..." There was a pause and Kiba was afraid the phone cut off, He asked if he was still there. "... Kiba, you are a pathetic liar, if you wanted to see Kagura's sister again, next time ask. I don't particularly enjoy being lied to, it's somewhat damaging to dignity and feelings."

His jaw litterly hit the ground. "Ok so I'll get the pizza and movie and you call them up.

He grab his wallet and keys and headed out side and up the street to get some pizza he already grab the movie and was gone.

Shino hung up the mobile phone, before checking his speed dial for Kagura's home phone number, bringing the phone back to his ear as he pressed the dial button. He could've sighed at the sound of her voice chirping through the phone, "Sumiyaka phsychic Hot-line how may I be of service?"

"A psychic hot-line now? You were walmart last time."

"Shino! Hi there stranger," He heard her giggle as she said, "Sending verbal hug."

"Return times three."

She laughed again, "So you calling for any reason this time or only because you wanna check up on me?" There was a smile in her voice, she always used a special tone for him, he noticed it every time.

"I thought you could use a treat after all that studying."

"A break?"

"Yeah, Kiba wants to watch a movie, and you know my parents don't let people over due to work and all that-"

"You wanna host it at my house?" Kagura smiled, "No problem Shino, but you can't stay too late because Oka gets pissed when she's sleepy."

"Alright, so seven?"

"Okay, my favorite number." She chriped, "I'll see you then Shino."

"Ok."

"Love ya lots."

"You too." He hung up the phone and flipped it closed.

It was only 30 minutes later when Kiba saw Shino pull up he pick up the pizza and movie and open the door, he got in and shut it before Shino drove off to the the sister's apartment.

After a two minute ride up to the elevator they proceed to walk to the dorm room that was Shino girlfriend and sisters. Kiba knock on the door hoping it be the nicer one of the two. And speak of the dog and it will bark. Kagura open the door smiling bright and cheerefully. "Shiny!" She tackle him in to a hug. "It about time you got here, come on in."

She pull him in to the hallway then into the front room with her as she plop down on to the couch Shino sat down and wrap an arm around her as she nuzzel up close to him.

Kiba fallow and shut the door behind him makeing sure it was lock as he went in the front room and put the two pizzas down so that he could play the movie.

"So what movie are we watching?" Kagura head was tilted like a birds.

Kiba turn to smile as he stood back up. "Well I got You Me and Durpee."

He chuckle a little as she bounce in her spot next to the bug lover. "I love that movie! Let watch it already."

He look around for a place to sit but there weren't any places so he had to sit or lay on the floor. He got half way when he notice that someone was missing.

"Hey where Oka?"

Kagura blink then her mouth from an 'o' shape. "Let me go get her she should be taking her nap."

It was only a few minutes till they heard the younger one yelling then slinces. Both the guys look at each other then kiba jump when he heard a scream and laughing. The sandy brown head came runing out and dive for the seat next to her boyfriend. He look over his shoulder to see the older one walk in with feathers in her hair and mouth.

He snicker then made room for her as she came closer, her eyes narrow when she saw him. 'Oh she still isn't mad about ealier.'

"What is he doing here?" She cross her arms.

Shino anwser her qustion before the other male could open his mouth. "He here for the movie and to returnd you your note book back."

She look down at him and he smile nodding. She rolled her eyes and look for a place to sit, like it or not you're gonna have to sit next to me.'

He watch her sigh then sat down next to him as she reach over and grab a peice of pizza. It was half way in the movie when when he felt extra weight on his arm and look over. He saw white and move a bit to see Ookami asleep on his arm nuzzling it. He smirk then lift his arm up and wrap it around her as she lean on him more and nuzzle even deeper on him. He sat there for awhile untill his eyelids started to close and he was soon asleep. His head resting on hers as they lay against the couch.

Kagura smile and nuge Shino in the ribs nodding over to the two on the ground. He look and pull Kagura over to him as they sat there watching the rest of the movie and falling asleep on the counch.

THE END


End file.
